


AC Day 2: The Ball

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 2, F/M, plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: "We don't have to do this if you don't want." Softly whispered Illidan, unable to take his eyes off Maiev."No... No... It'll be alright..." She said nervously, her hand trying to catch an invisible crescent who wasn't there. "It's just that I wish I could be wearing my armor right now."





	AC Day 2: The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my Advent Calendar :D  
> A new story every day until Christmas!
> 
> This one isn't technically linked to the first one (become I love created 36k au of one event) so you can read it as a stand alone.
> 
> Please enjoy ^^

"We don't have to do this if you don't want." Softly whispered Illidan, unable to take his eyes off Maiev.

"No... No... It'll be alright..." She said nervously, her hand trying to catch an invisible crescent who wasn't there. "It's just that I wish I could be wearing my armor right now."

Illidan laughed, looking at the notice right in front of them. But everything had been really clear if they wanted to participate in the Winter Veil ball, they had to dress properly. And Khadgar thought himself funny by putting on the notice Illidan and Maiev as examples to not do. Maybe was it a little revenge to still not have told him they were together? 

Illidan looked back at Maiev, looking uncomfortable in her dress. A dress he silently wished was more revealing and sexy but he was so really happy to see her like that, for him. For them. Himself had to find some kind of suit for the ball and had never been so thankful that some Illidari knew the tailoring.

"We... We should go..." Said Maiev, still trying to grab an imaginary weapon, showing to him how stressful the situation was for her.

"Maiev, we don't have to go if you don't want. No one is forcing us." He told her, catching her hand, gently rubbing the back with his thumb to calm her.

"But we have to... Make it official." She said, raising their hand.

"Who cares?" He groaned. "We know we're together. We don't have to prove it to the others. I mean... It's obvious."

"I know but..." Maiev said, not finishing her sentence.

"But?" Repeated Illidan, curious.

"I want to have fun at this ball with you." She explained, looking down, still really nervous.

"But Maiev," he softly whispered. "We don't even have to go at that ball."

He grabbed her second hand and bring her closer to him, moving a little like he was going to dance.

"We could stay here and dance, after all, we can hear the music from there."

He made her spin, grabbing her waist with one arm. Then he spread his wings, putting them all around them.

"Or we could go but if you need, I'll shield us and hide us from their sight."

He brought her even closer, their body now touching as he raised her head to look in her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered with a smile, putting her hand on his jaw, asking him to lower his head.

"I love you too." He whispered back, leaning to meet her lips.

They kissed tenderly, still spinning, shielding by his wings. They broke apart and laughed, their hands still on each other.

"Let's go?" She asked as all her stress had faded away.

"Let's go." He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
